1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiping sheet, which is attached on physical objects, on the spot being capable of wiping off dirt on screens of cellular phone, IT related apparatus and television, also camera lens and surface of CD.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancing IT technologies, people have been increasingly experiencing displays of television, cellular phone, and IT related apparatus like personal computer or, optical equipment and information equipment such as digital camera and CD. These displays, camera lens and mirror surface of CD take a charge easily, so that dust tends to accumulate, there have been problems that fat of finger or palm adheres to them in the frequent use, making them dirty easily. On the other hand, there has been used a cloth of micro fibers as a wiping cloth to aim at wiping dirt off from lenses of glasses etc.
However, it is a pain to always carry such a wiping cloth together with a cellular phone, in fact, there are many instances where the very wiping cloth cannot be found being lost in other goods on the occasion of its necessity. In order to solve such problems, the present inventors have already proposed a wiping sheet that adhesive surface composed of acryl based polymer sheet being capable of adhesion many times is laminated with a microfiber cloth (see, Patent reference 1). Also, there is proposed a similar invention that a sheet-like material is provided on one side of base resin film of 20-100 μm in thickness and a removable functional layer is provided on the other side (see, Patent reference 2). In these manners, it becomes possible that by carrying a physical object on which such sheet is attached for wiping, the sheet is detached to use for wiping when needed.
However, there is a problem in Patent reference 1 that strength is insufficient and durability is poor because the polymer sheet is directly laminated with a microfiber cloth. On the other hand, there is a problem in Patent reference 2 that attachment is difficult onto a concavo-convex surface because flexibility is poor due to the base resin film.
Patent reference 1: Japanese Utility Model Patent No. 3108270
Patent reference 2: Japanese Patent No. 3663203